User talk:Rocky0718
hello. i'm rocky0718 and if your reading this,your on my people-person-page. this and that I have bothe the games and they are beaten,but wiht casualtys: PIKMIN 2 STATS: PIKMIN ALIVE-7577 in all. RED PIKMIN-2430 BLUE PIKMIN-2410 YELLOW PIKMIN-2433 WHITE PIKMIN-142 PURPLE PIKMIN-162 -------------------------------------------------------------- PIKMIN DEAD-3102 over all. PIKMIN LOST TO BATTLE-2359 PIKMIN LOST TO SUNSET-3 PIKMIN LOST TO FIRE-5 PIKMIN LOST TO WATER-133 PIKMIN LOST TO ELECTRICITY-245 PIKMIN LOST TO EXSPLOSHINS-308 PIKMIN LOST TO POISON-49 TREASURES- 201/201 PIKMIN 1 STATS: DAYS ON PLANET:23/30 SHIP PARTS:30/30 PIKMIN BORN: 1107 RED PIKMIN-313 BLUE PIKMIN-191 YELLOW PIKMIN-70 PIKMIN LOST: 574 PIKMIN LEFT BEHIND:12 Ad for all your bionicle knolage needs go to biosector01.com/wiki news type messages here. I now have pikmin1! user:rocky0718/sig revews wrightr revews here. Well, you haven't seemed to have lost too many pikmin or anything. You seem to have done better in the begining then I did.--Pikiwizard 01:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I once did a game with NO pikmin killed. I am serious. However, my brother not only erased that game he erased my perfect 13 day beaten game as well.Pikdude 13:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) sign-up thingy o.k. now this is for the Pikmin Illimnator war page sing up thingy! Pik P. 3. every body else is a-postin', so i think ill put my ideas out on my page. these are only new pikmin types- #orange pikmin- super smart, can translate anything, can keep reble toadmin under all control. large normal eyes. #black pikmin- shape shifters, and the rest is nondescript. #brown pikmin- bulders, haves the strength of 3 red pikmin, and the speed of a bud white, squinty eyes. #clear pikmin- do i have to explane? #grey pikmin- ninja pikmin, sometimes acts like santa. 2 small inaposable stalks and darker racoon eyeband (to aid in ninja coolness). #cyan pikmin- not my idea, but ice proof and fuzzy, along with large-ish feet. #smoky pikmin-ghost pikmin, wavy features. #P.S.- i think that bulbmin are green. #Pink- again, not my idea, but healers and sub captians, they can lead up to 30 pikmin and pluck others. names ive decide to name 1 of each type of pikmin, along with my fan-fic colors. #Red: Solomon. #Blue: Adam. #Yellow: Odin. #White: Splee. #Purple: Hextinus. #Green: Lloyd. #Orange: Socratise. #Black: Luke. #Brown: Mitas. #Gray: Indy. #Cyan: Noel. #Clear: Frank. #Smokey: Wright. #Pink: Bobert. #Toadmin: Des denel. Sprites K, what would you like your sprites to be? I was thinking of a rock-like pikmin. =P (Per your username.) I just told you, I was thinking of a rock-like pikmin. K' I'll get to it later. user stat #birthday:july 18th #best food: ramen, pizza, chicken (all kinds), submrine sandwich. #ninja: training. #pirate: not realy. #awsome: yes. #fastest pizza eating time: 5:37 minutes. #fastest footlong eating time: 30 sec. #alchemist: yup. #age: 13. #eyesight: not so good in bright light. #fav. pikmin: yellow. #grue army rank: covert opps. #languaeges know: 16. (bits and peices of most). #likes: ice, my girlfrend, food, pikmin, and lego. #hates: hot days, rozorak, and bulblaxes. #organs removed: none. #siknesses had: strep throat, colds, flues, pnemonia, and lightining. #can make: black powder, thermite, lithium slings, bow and arrows, zombies dead. #has read: harry potters 1-7, the dictionary, ?# of fan fics, artimis fowl, the supernaturalsts, septimus heap 1-3, dragonology, egyptology, wisardology, smithsonian rock and gem, ect, ect. #member of: wikia, scribble wiki, wikipediea, lego, new7 old8 (founder), redbird regects (weapon desiners greacemonkey). #inventor: yes. #artist: i scetch. #Martial arts known: Ba Gua, Nothern sholin, Tae kuan do, Karate, tai chi. #other names: Biopiknic, albert lloyd vnici columbus, Nicolas hartman. Whoa. ~Crystal Lucario~ questions anything you need to know about me, "NIC INC" (my invention co.), or anything listed above, right here. if nothing else, leve revewes on my pages. please. Okay, Rocky, I really need an update on whatever's going on- I haven't been on for forever. Thanks, Pikdude 20:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Talk:Pikmin 3 Check That Yeah, thats about it, other than GP working round the clock on grammar errors and makeing a cool chart in the piklopedia. ~~Rocky~~ :Lulz... look at the archive... pik fan fic post your alias, Nick name for alias, name of dragon, type of dragon (Corresponding to Dragonology.), pikmin names (corresponding to fan fic colors above.), main weapon and any distinguishing trais. Sig >.< What the heck? Lol? It's about time I changed my siggy too... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Admin requests at Pikminfannon Rocky if you are reading this we need you back at pikminfannon now. Peanut64 has requested adminship and I do as well. Peanut and I have worked hard on pikminfannon and are on every day updating it. Please grant him and/or me adminship and/or bureaucratic powers ASAP. You are the only bureaucrat at pikminfannon and it would help to have at least another sysop/ bureaucrat there. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! Yea, what Sir Pikmin said. I just need to delete pages soooo badly help pikmin fanon grow and become successful!Peanut64 Thanks!But i also ment beuracrat because i want to find users that really are great and give thim sysopship. I will pledge to help the wiki with everything i can do.Peanut64 :Stop harrasing him beggars. Would you like me to make you an awesome sig?Peanut64 :Who are you asking Rocky, it would be very helpful if you gave at least someone over at Pikcanon-NOT bureaucratic powers. I had asked a staff member to promote me to bureaucrat and he referred me to the Wiki Adoption request form at the Central Wiki, and they told me to ask you for bureaucratic powers. I ask for these powers because you are the only one there who is a bureaucrat and that could lead to confusion. If you give me bureaucratic powers I will only promote people who I trust and have made at least twenty-five articles. If you do not wish to give me bureaucratic powers at this time I will not beg for them. I will respect your decision and never ask again. One last time, please give me bureaucratic powers, I will be responsible with those powers and never abuse them. Thank you for your time. SirPikmin, Your bold Pikmin Knight! OMG! Voting Time! Time for new admins! And guess who's running!